The X-ray detectors in known radiographic examination appliances differ because of the different measurement requirements. The X-ray detectors are specifically adapted, in particular with regard to their spatial and time resolution, the detector area, the quantum efficiency and the read rate. Furthermore, in the case of a modular configuration of the known X-ray detectors, their detector modules in the various radiographic examination appliances are not interchangeable. The development, production and provision of detector modules specifically matched to the respective measurement requirements involve major complexity.
EP 0 819 406 A1 describes a computer tomography scanner. The detector in this case includes a plurality of parallel detector rows, which are each formed from detector elements arranged alongside one another. The detector rows may each include a plurality of detector modules. The proposed detector modules are specifically matched to the requirements of a detector for a computer tomography scanner. They are not universally suitable for production of other radiographic examination appliances.
A computer tomography scanner with a multirow detector is known from DE 199 35 093 A1. Each row includes a large number of detector elements arranged alongside one another. Each of the detector elements includes a scintillator ceramic and a downstream photodiode. In order to reduce the complexity of the electronics arranged downstream from the detector, the detector elements may be connected to the electronics, and disconnected, in groups.
DE 195 02 574 C2 discloses a computer tomography scanner, having an area detector which has N rows. Each of the rows includes M detector elements arranged alongside one another. In order to reduce the complexity of the area detector with regard to its reading, data rate and reconstruction to a feasible extent, the detector elements in a plurality of rows are connected together. The interconnected detector elements form a detector column. The interconnection results in addition of the analog output signals from the detector elements. The added output signals are digitized in downstream electronics, and are processed further to form image information.
A computer tomography scanner with an area detector is known from DE 196 00 115 C1. The area detector includes a large number of detector elements, which are in turn formed from a matrix of detector elements. In order to optimize the reading of the area detector with respect to the performance of downstream electronics, it is proposed that the detector elements in each detector element be read sequentially.
DE 101 06 221 A1 describes an X-ray detector, in which detector elements arranged like a matrix can be formed from a semiconductor material. Absorbed X-ray quanta are converted, as a result of their absorption, directly to an electrical charge signal whose magnitude is approximately proportional to the absorbed energy. In order to optimize the measurement over a wide dynamic range, it is proposed that a counting method and an integration method for the charge signals that are produced be carried out in parallel in an evaluation unit, which is connected downstream from the detector elements. The results of both methods are used jointly in a data processing unit, and are used to determine an overall result for the amount of absorbed X-ray radiation. The proposed detector can admittedly be designed in a modular form, but the modules are not universally suitable for production of different X-ray radiographic examination appliances.